carsvideogamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Doc
Doc & the Law's Race "N" Chase is a minigame in Cars: Mater-National Championship. Objective The player must catch up to the single opponent before they reach their "goal", they must make contact with the enemy to "tag" them, and then turn around and get to their goal without getting tagged back. Whoever gets to their goal while being chased will win. Levels 1 Lightning starts in the middle of the back road, and must chase Fletcher before he reaches the corner of the Drive-In theatre, Lightning's goal is at the entrance to Tailfin Pass. 2 The game starts directly under the overpass in the Nature Preserve, Lightning must tag Vince before he gets to the back of the quarry, and Lightning must then make it to the ROAD CLOSED sign between the Nature Preserve and the explorable road that leads behind the Radiator Cap. 3 The game starts nearby the ravine, Lightning must tag Sheriff before he gets to the starting line of North Willy's Butte. Lightning's goal is deep down at the very end of the ravine. 4 Lightning chases Fillmore starting in the storage area outside of the hangar. Lightning after performing the tag must head to where the dirt and main roads intersect a bit back. Fillmore will win if he reaches the end of the runway. 5 Lightning starts at the entrance to the Turkey, he must catch Philip before he gets to the gates to Radiator Springs, Lightning will win if he gets to the core of the Turkey after tagging Philip. 6 Lightning is put against Luigi directly on the main road. Luigi must get to the ramps from the cave exit, but if Lightning can tag him, it is up to him to make it into the cave's entrance and find his goal somewhere inside. 7 At the Ramone's and Luigi's of Tailfin Pass, Lightning finds himself in a match against Lenny. Lightning must tag him and get to the end of the longcut from Wheel Well Circuit, but he will lose if Lenny gets to the back of the cave without having been tagged (or having tagged Lightning back). 8 Lightning is once again up to Vince in the Abandoned town, he must tag him and get to the beginning of the Super-Shortcut before Vince gets to the entrance of the second mine. 9 Lightning faces off against Barry in the windy roads of the unexplorable part of Tailfin Pass, he must tag him and sharply turn back to get to the beginning of the windy road. Barry must avoid getting tagged or tag him back if tagged and get to the end of the rockslide area. Award Info The first three levels award 1 bolt banner each, and later 1000 points. Levels 4-6 give 2 bolt banners and later 2000 points. The last three will reward 3 banners and 3000 points upon victory. Trivia * Vince is the only character to appear twice as an opponent in Story Mode. * According to the files, Snot Rod was supposed to be the opponent in level 6, but was ultimately replaced by Luigi due to his excessively high acceleration, which makes him impossible to beat. This is questionable, though, as Vince does outaccelerate him when they appear together in The Upper Mine, and appears twice in this minigame. * Each level is built out of a track from one of the 9 road races. * The player can freely drive around the back area of the Turkey in level 5, even though the area is meant to be blocked off. * There is a confirmed glitch where if the player flips backwards at the exact moment they finish on level 5 and then Retry, the camera will be in a weird spot. Category:Events Category:Minigames